A spool generally consists of a flanged or un-flanged cylinder on which thread, wire, cable or another material is wound for storage or use. The spool, or cylinder, typically includes an axial passage receiving a pin, spindle, or other structure that facilitates rotation of the spool. Material may be wound or unwound relative to the spool during rotation of the spool about the pin, spindle, or other spool holder. With respect to a welding process, for example, welding wire may be provided on a spool, which may be supported on a spool holder, and later unwound during use. Although various welding methods exist, according to some common welding methods welding wire is pulled from the spool, as needed, and is then heated with a base material to join the materials together at a weldment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,499 to Cox et al. discloses a wire drive mechanism for advancing material, such as a wire, to a workstation. The wire drive mechanism includes a pair of frusto-conical shaped wheels mounted so as to engage the wire therebetween. At least one of the wheels is driven by drive means to advance the wire as needed. The wire drive mechanism also includes a pair of cone-shaped elements opposingly mounted on a common shaft so that the spool may be rotatably secured therebetween.
As should be appreciated, there is a continuing need to improve the efficiency of all aspects of machining processes, including the storage and use of various materials, while also keeping costs low.